1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a caliper body of a floating-type disk brake and the caliper body.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-227895 filed on Oct. 7, 2010, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A caliper body of a floating-type disk brake is cast using the bottom part side of a cylinder part as a sprue. As a result, a cut surface of the sprue is formed at a bottom part of the cylinder part (for example, see FIG. 2 of SAE TECHNICAL PAPER SERIES 1999-01-0346, (US) SAE international, Mar. 1 to 4, 1999).
As described above, when the caliper body is cast using the bottom part side of the cylinder part as the sprue, manufacturing efficiency may become low.